Frozen Desires
by Heathy Bar
Summary: This is a story where Heero and the other pilots are 24 and have normal jobs, the inner scouts also live normal lives here now, and the girls, and the guys, take a vacation and go on a cruise. Will everyone make it out of this alive? Will they get lost?


**Frozen Desires**

  
**Setting**: Earth  
  
**Plot**: Relena broke up with Heero when they were 18, he was getting fed up with her pacifist ideas and decided to move on. Meanwhile, for the scouts safety, Pluto sent them all to the the Gundam Wing galaxy were they would be safe. They were all living normal happy lives, where they have no memory of their galaxy. Before Serena was transported here, she requested Darien come along with her. Serena and Darien are happily married. While the other Pilots are just working at normal jobs. Trowa and Catherine went on a search for Catherine's long lost brother, a year ago which turned out to be Trowa. They still are working at the circus. Duo and Hilde had a relationship for a while, but Hilde went back to the colony to work, where she later reported dating another guy, which Duo then realized that her leaving was her way or breaking up. Wufei hasn't really had any relationships with anyone, him and Sally Po are just good friends who have been working to keep the peace going. Quatre has come to Earth because he couldn't handle all the pressure up there. He let his sisters take over for a while. Heero and Duo work for a weaponary factory who produces most of the worlds weapons. Wufei, as I said eailer, is helping Sally Po and Noin keep the peace. Eventually Noin and Miliardo got married, but Miliardo refuses to help with the peace because he feals that he has caused to many deaths to ever work there. Lady Une has been raising Mariemaia, for Treizes sake. Dorathy has been following Relena around, helping her out in any way she can. As far as the SM girls, they also have jobs. Rei found an abandoned temple and bought it with some money she had saved up, she is curently the priestest there. Lita was an assistant cook for a while on a show, before she was finally able to open up her own. Mina has succesfully become a super star. She is currently the singer known as, Minako-chan. Ami succesfully became a doctor and has made quit a name for herself. Serena went to school and became a lawer, like Darien suggested. While Darien decided to become a verterinarian. Both the gundam pilots and the sm gang get take a week of vaction, they all decide to go on a cuise ship, which unbeknownst them, has had a horrible reputation for getting lost. Because of that reputation, they are the only ones to board this ship. The hostest of the ship is also rumored to be quit, well, a freak show. Will everyone make it out of this alive? Will they get lost? Or will the four single girls finally get a chance to date the man of their dreams. Find out!  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I only own Alexis Senoshi and her Cruise ship XD.  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Chapter 1: Open Hearts**  
A blonde haired girl walks across the deck, the walks up to the railings and watches the land shrink as they leave shore. She sighs, finally taking a break from all that mumbo jumbo back at home. A tall, black haired man walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waist. She giggles at him.  
"Oh Darien, we're finally away from home. It's been along time since I've felt this relaxed."  
"And to think, this is just the first day. Who knows what else this cruise has in store for us." He lets go of her and she turns around. They both take each others hand and walks back twords the inside of the ship. The others told them that they booked the same cuise so they decided to go find them. As they entered the door they saw Lita and Mina talking about her latest songs. When the two of them hear the door open they turned and saw Darien and Serena. They instantly recognized Darien, but the blonde next took him didn't look like Serena. She had shoulder length, curely blonde hair. Her eyes were the same, but that was about it.  
"Bunny? Is that really you?" Mina asked, with pure shock in her voice. Serena nodded. Lita and Mina screamed and ran up to their old friend, they shared a friendly group hug. Which Darien took no part in.  
"I'm going to be at the bar. If anyone needs me, I'll be there. No doubt about it." Serena eyed him.  
"No hitting on any other girls, and don't get too drunk, k?" He nodded and waved good-bye as he walked off.  
"I know where Rei is, but Ami on the other hand might be difficult to find." Lita said, excitedly. The three of them headed twords the front of the ship where there were a bunch of sun chairs. All were empty except one. Where a black haired girl lay with a purple bikini on and sun glasses. Mina runs up to her and pokes her in the arm.  
"Rei, get up! You have to see Serena!" Rei takes her sun glasses off and sees Mina.  
"Why, hello Mina. What about Serena?" Rei sits up and looks at Lita and Serena whom are walking twords her. She drops her sun glasses and stands up. "Is that really you, Serena?" Serena smiles and nods. Rei runs up to her and hugs her. "It's been a while since I've seen you, what, six years?"  
"Yeah, it's been a while."  
"So hows Darien, did you bring him?"  
"Yeah, he's at the bar." Rei stood in shock for a moment.  
"YOU LET HIM GO TO THE BAR!? YOU'RE STILL A NUMBSKULL!" Serena takes a step back at that.  
"Gee Rei, you haven't changed a bit." They all laugh at that, till they hear a quit voice behind them.  
"Excuss me, girls. Could you keep it down, I'm trying to read." The four of them turn around to see a medium height girl with shoulder length blue hair with glasses on. At first she wasn't recognizable, but Serena remembered seeing her with a name tag on at a hospital she already forgot the name of.  
"Ami?" The blue-haired girl looked at Serena and narrowed her eyes as if trying to decided on who that is.  
"Serena?" Serena nodded and Ami smiled. She stood up and walked over to Serena, then they shared a friendly hug. "I remember you. You stopped by the hospitol with Darien to run an errond. I was wondering who you were."  
"Same here." Ami looked past Serena at the other girls.  
"Rei? Lita? Minako-chan?" The three of them nodded. They all then agreed to go get some ice cream like in the old days. They found the dinning room huge, but empty. They saw a stage with a few instraments where a band would be playing. Lita made Mina agree to sing that night at dinner. Mina accepted without any regrets. Meanwhile, there were five guys in the dinning room along with them. They weren't really paying attention to the girls, but they were a bit loud. I guess you could say they were catching up on old times.  
"So, Heero, what have you been doing to keep yourself busy?" Heero turned to the man with the strange bangs.  
"I work at a weaponary factory. I help test the guns to make sure they're safe."  
"I help too!" A man with a long braid added in.  
"You also work at the same place Heero does? What do you stalk him?" They all laugh, but he just crosses his arms and sticks his nose in the air.  
"No! I like having the privlage to test deadly weapons!" They are stare at him in silence. He looks back at them all. "I'm not gonna be a murderer." They all laugh again. Neither the guys, nor the girls notice someone walk on the stage and to the mirophone. Until they tap on the microphone to see if it's working.  
"Excuss me, everyone." She looks out at the crowd to see ten people. "Geez, I thought I had more customers, but this is bigger than the last bunch." Both the girls and the guys look at the stage. The guys are taken back by her odd looks. She has pink hair, about to the middle of her back with two small pony-tails on either side of her head. She wears a green, low cut, tank top, which you could tell she ripped the bottom half off because of how uneven it is. She has green, short shorts on also with a brown belt wrapped around her waist. The girls don't think she's that weird, she just has a weird sense of style.  
"Who she?" Rei looked at the other girls questionably, they all shrugged and looked back to the stage.  
"Now she is one messed up person."  
"Be quiet Duo!" Exclaimed Heero.  
"Well, because there's not that many people here, we are able to serve you as much food as you want!" There was still silence from them. "You all want to know who I am, right?" A few of them nodded. "My name is Alexis Senoshi, I'm the ships cap'in." She noticed all the weird glances, she just sighed and hung her head. "Party have a blast, whatever, I'll be in my room." She then walks away sulking.  
"Wait!" Duo yelled while jumping up. She turned and looked at him.  
"What? Can't you see I'm sulking here?" He nods but then shakes his head.  
"That's not the point, are you the only one powering this ship?" She shook her head. "Good, then why don't you party with us?" She thought about it a moment, then shrugged.  
"I guess, I have nothing better to do except get waisted in my room." She walked over to a curtain and yanked it down, revealing a high qualitly stereo with small black cords leading to speakers all over the room. Waitors came in and pushed the tables to the side so you can still sit there, but you can also dance in the center. Two waitors came in dragging a drunk Darien.  
"DARIEN!" Darien jumps up at the sound of his wife.  
"Yesh, dreary?" Serena walks over and hits him in the back of the head and drags him to a table and sits him down then sits next to him and begins to scold him.  
"Ah, there's my eleventh passanger. Now we're all here!" She turned it all and blast random music. Which a lot of people started dancing too, but some were just chickens and sat down. Alexis on the other hand went and sat down with a bottle in her hand. She never really intended on dancing, just to sit and watch them have fun and hopefully pass out here. After a while she put the drink down because she, for some strange reason, didn't want anymore. She decided to look and see if anyone paired up. She saw the blue haired girl, which from her notes was Ami, sitting and talking to that blonde boy, whom she found out to be Quatra. She saw Minako-chan, the singer whom she didn't need to look to see who it was, dancing with the boy known as Duo. She saw the black haired girl, who she found out was Rei, dancing with the black haired boy, whom she also found out to be Wufei. She saw that tall boy with the weird bangs, known as Trowa, dancing with the tall girl known as Lita. Serena was still scolding her drunk husband, and Heero was just sitting there.  
Duo saw Heero sitting alone, and Alexis. He smirked and walked over to Heero grabbed him and yanked up him, forcing him to follow. "Duo, what are you doing!?" He said firmly, trying to pry the braided hair boy off him. Duo stopped and looked back at the struggling Heero.  
"You looked like you needed a date, of some kind. Ever since you broke up Relena, I've never seen you smile." He glared at Duo, then punched him in the face.  
"Must you always bring her up?" The song, Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse, begun to play. Duo rubbed his face, then gripped tighter on Heero and dragged him over to Alexis, then pushed Heero closer as he went back to dancing with Mina. Heero blushed slightly, he hasn't done anything like this since he was with Relena. It was because of her that he stopped be so emotionless. Alexis looked at him, she was sober, she only had a few drinks from the bottle. She wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do. Everysingle cruise she was on no guy, except her friends, would ask her to dance. Mostly because she never hid her real self until this cruise. If they thought she was a freak now, wait till they find out who she really is.  
"Um...." That was all Heero could get out. He didn't know what else to say. 'Do you want to dance?' sounded corny to him, but he knew that's what Duo wanted him to do. Duo danced his way over to Heero and nudged him a little telling him to hurry up and do it. Heero then looked into Alexis's eyes. Which is when he found out their true color. The left eyes was green, while the right was blue. She noticed his shock expression and looked away. He never really had and self-esteem, so this just lowered it into the negatives.  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**End of Chapter 1**: Will Heero have the courage to ask her to dance? Will Alexis ever reveal who she really is? How should Heero respond to her eyes? Will he reject her because of her looks? Will Quatre and Ami ever dance? Find out in **Chapter 2: Time of Tears.**


End file.
